Another Hitachiin?
by edvy8
Summary: Rewrite of Hikaru and Kaoru's cousin/ The twins learn of a relative they have never heard of has been enrolled into Ouran Academy. With their misgivings and distrust, will they let their relative come into their world or will they still keep their relative, an outsider, out of their lives?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Vy: I hope that you all are excited for this new rewrite! I hope that everyone will enjoy it as much as the previous version of the story. *bows*

* * *

It was another day in the prestigious Ouran Academy. A school for the rich who come to learn and have too much time on their hands. What lay within the school was the well-known Host Club. Handsome and cute males that are enrolled in the school as they entertain females who have too much time on their hands and treat them as the princesses that they are. However, it seemed quite strange in the Host Club at the moment. Currently, two of the Host Club members seemed to be lost amongst their own thoughts.

The two in question were the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, the mischievous types. Today, they had been exhibiting strange behavior throughout the day as they had not fully participate in their brotherly act in front of their guests, which worried not only the guests, but also their fellow hosts as well. It was unlike the twins to not be entertaining themselves in any mischievous act. They had not even made a remark towards Souh Tamaki, the Host Club King, which was a normal action they took great joy in.

Something was obviously bothering the twins and the Host Club wanted to know what it was.

Once the Host Club had ended their duties and closed for the day, the Host Club were to discuss of what their next theme would be for next time. However, instead of doing that, Hanninozuku Mitsukuni, known as Honey to others, asked the question, "Ne Ne, Hika-chan, Kao-chan! What's wrong? You've been strange the whole day."

"I have to agree with Honey-senpai. You devilish twins have not at all been yourselves," Tamaki interjected with his own observations. "While I like the fact that you have not been evil today, it is quite unsettling to see you this way."

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at their fellow Host Club members, glancing at one another before giving a shrug.

Hikaru answered with a sigh, "We've just been toying around with something that we have just learned now."

Kaoru continued, "It threw us a bit off and we have been trying to form together our thoughts about it."

"It was quite bothersome that it just took all our energy today," they finished together.

Ootori Kyouya, the Vice President of the Host Club, stopped what he had been doing on his laptop. The glare from his glasses glinting a bit. He responded in a matter of fact tone, "Could this be any indication towards the information of your relative coming to enroll in the academy here?"

It was silent in the room until Tamaki screeched out, "NANI?! A relative of the devilish twins coming here?! This person could be just as corruptible as these two!" He pointed accusingly at the twins. "Why have you not informed us that your relative would be enrolling here?! Do you like to cause trouble so much to not give us any type of warning!?"

"It is true Hika-chan, Kao-chan? Is your relative really coming? Do you think they will like cake?" Honey asked innocently with a smile, flowers floating around him. Behind him, his tall cousin, Morinozuka Takashi, known as Mori, also seemed to give the interested air of wanting answers.

Hikaru looked annoyed as he turned away. He answered bitterly, "Like we care if they are. We just learned about it ourselves only yesterday when our mother told us this."

Kaoru continued, seeing as his older twin wouldn't go on, "We actually know nothing of our relative. We just learned of their existence and were just as surprised of the revelation." With their past, he knew all too well of how irritated they were with their relatives of not recognizing which twin was which and were reluctant to accept an outsider if they did so as well.

"EEEEH?! You improper cretins! How can you not have known of your relative's existence?!" Tamaki exclaimed. "You should be trying to find out as much as you can about them at the very least!"

Kyouya, already knowing what he would be doing as he ignored the antics of the twins and Tamaki as he went to work on getting the files of the twin's relative that was currently enrolling. Achieving the file, he read through it and a small smirk formed on his face. He thought to himself, 'Interesting. Perhaps there will be some type of activity that will happen with this relative of their's? We will just have to see.'

* * *

Vy cheers: I hoped you liked this prologue and look forward to the next chapter when it is finished. I really wanted to rewrite this as when I first wrote this story, I noticed that I made the twins seem to be already be accepting of their cousin when it actuality, they would most likely be more uninviting towards them what with their past and all. While I know most of you will like to disagree, and claim they would be ok now since they aren't as bad in middle school, think about this for a minute. For a long time, the twins have believed that no one would ever differentiate them from each other. Even their relatives don't except for their parents, as in the manga it is revealed that they can tell them apart but their mother just pretends she doesn't to amuse herself. So with these factors of distrust, I had to make this correction as Hikaru and Kaoru both would be more reluctant to associate with their mystery relative than being all accepting so quickly like I had done previously. I hope you guys liked my reiteration of this and continue to read and review this new version of the story. Bye~ *waves*


	2. A Fresh start and Comrade

Chapter 1

Vy: Hey guys, I am so sorry with this late update, but I finally have it. I hope you all enjoy. Edvy does not own anything from Fullmetal Alchemist or from Ouran High School Host Club _-waves-_

* * *

"I'm going to be heading out now!" a voice called out as they prepared to leave. A teenager with shoulder length auburn hair that was cut messily, with bangs that covered their amber-colored eyes from view. They wore a buttoned up long sleeved white shirt that was a bit big for their person, that it was a bit hard to tell what their figure was. With pants that were rolled up a few times to show the worn out sneakers they had put on once they were about to head out.

"You better do your best there, brat!" another voice shouted back, making a shiver run down the person's back. Not wanting to anger their parent figure, the teenager went to open the door to leave.

"Bye Sensei! Wrath, you behave for your mom!" Then came the sound of footsteps running towards them.

"I want to go with you too!" a child with long messy brown waist length hair called out as he hugged the person.

Chuckling, the teenager hugged the child named Wrath back, then tilted their head down to the look Wrath in eye, as Wrath was pretty close to reaching just to the middle of their chest.

"Sorry Wrath, but you can't really come with me," they consoled, though Wrath still pouted as he crossed his arms. This bringing out another chuckle from the teenager. "Anyway, I need you to be good for your mom and watch out for her since your dad is watching the shop. Can you do that for me?"

Wrath still looked to be about to protest, but once hearing the request, he had a determined look in his eyes and proclaimed, "Yeah, don't you worry Onee-chan! I'll be sure to take care of Okaa-san!"

The teenager smiled and ruffled Wrath's hair, making him laugh. "Thank you Wrath. I should be home right after school, so I shouldn't be gone too long." Then the auburn haired teen waved in farewell to Wrath, leaving through the front door.

Wrath sulked at having not been able to go with the teenager to their new school. "Misaki Onee-chan..."

* * *

Having to jog to make it in time, Misaki was glad that she had worn her sneakers that day, though she was very annoyed with her hair as it kept getting in his eyes. She had broke the last hair tie she had and it was just a hassle trying to search for another one when she was limited on time to get to her new school on time.

'Hopefully by the time I get out, I can just make a detour to a store and buy some more at the nearest store,' she thought to herself, focusing on her jog so as to not trip or crash into anyone.

Misaki soon made it to her destination and she stared in disbelief at what she was seeing once she gone through the gates of the school.

Pink. All he could think was pink. The school was pink. Not something you would see everyday for an academy, especially from one so prestigious. However, that might also be a reason why.

Ouran Academy is the one of the most prestigious schools around and those of the higher class attended here. Though the academy had allowed for scholars like herself to take their entrance exams to see if they qualified. So far, she and another student of a similar background to her had made the cut and now attended here. Misaki felt honored that she was able to make the cut into such an illustrous school and she would try to make the most of it, not letting those walk all over her just because of her lesser background.

She appreciated everything of what the Curtis' have done for her over the years after the whole drama with her family and she wanted to prove herself and repay them for everything they have done for her by pursuing a higher education with a scholarship.

Taking a deep breath, gripping her bag tightly in her hand, she continued onto the grounds as she made her way into the academy, ignoring the stares and whispers going on around her.

 _"Did you see?!"  
"That hair colour-!" _

_"Could he be related to the twins?"  
"No it has to be some kind of coincidence."_

 _"How could a commoner have the same hair colour as them?"_

The chatter around Misaki was annoying and grating on her ears but she did her best to ignore it and proceeded on her way, being aware of the signs that were up so she could find her way to the head office.

Upon arriving, she proceeded to collect her schedule and asked for a map of the school, the lady at the front desk even went so far as to highlight the routes she could take to get to her classes. Thanking her, she left the office and went off in the direction of her homeroom.

Class 1A was the classroom Misaki was placed in. She soon found the class, peaking inside seeing a few students already sitting at desks, chatting amongst themselves as class hadn't started yet. Looking at the available seating, she spied another student, whom was already sitting and wasn't as that well dressed like she was either, with brown hair that was cut messily and glasses that were a bit large but still made the person look endearing despite the overlarge brown sweater they were wearing.

At least Misaki was with a fellow commoner like herself in the same class, and wouldn't be the only odd one out in such a high class environment. She proceeded in the direction of the other, missing the other student's gazes on her as she sat infront of the girl, seeing past the scruffy look of the other to see her feminine features, along with her large brown eyes.

The girl was also staring at her, curiously but also relief. Guess she wasn't the only one glad that she wasn't the odd one out.

A smile came to her lips as Misaki extended her hand to the girl and greeted politely, "Hello. I'm Hitachiin Misaki, it's nice to meet you. I hope that we can get along with each other."

Giving a small laugh, the other extended her hand as well, shaking Misaki's hand firmly in greeting, her own smile gracing her face as well. "Nice to meet you, Hitachiin-san. I'm Fujioka Haruhi. I also hope we can get along."

Laughing joyously, Misaki grinned as she replied, "I most certainly think we will, Fujioka-san. Also if we're going to get along, I would like it if you would call me Misaki. Especially if we're going to try and tolerate these rich people."

Haruhi let out her own laugh and smiled gratefully. "That would be great. Also, you can also call me Haruhi, Misaki-kun," she replied. She had been thinking that she would have to tough it out on her own, as while she would be more focused on her studies to reach her goal of being a lawyer like her mother, it was still nice to know she would have a fellow comrade here to understand what she was going through.

The two commoners chatted with each other, not noticing the Hitachiin twins making their way to their own chosen seats and were casting untrusting looks towards Misaki, though Hikaru's gaze held more hostility while Kaoru's was filled with curiousity but still contained wariness. No one could tell what can happen with three Hitachiins in the school now.

* * *

Vy: Oh my Kami that took forever to write! Sorry for the very long wait everyone, I wanted to write this chapter so bad but I kept getting hit with roadblocks on how to improve everything and change it up a bit from the original fanfic.

Now many of you guys are already seeing the changes I have done already. The main one being of Wrath's now not appearing much in this chapter unlike the former fanfic. While I want to still have Wrath in this, he will be included in the story just not as intense. I found myself wanting to change what I had previously done, to improve and see how I write now. Though don't worry guys, there will still be hilarious moments with Wrath in future chapters with the Ouran Host Club.

Also, now to those Fullmetal Alchemist fans, you may have already noticed the addition of characters that were not in the previous story. Yes, I decided on this since as I was rereading some of my old fics, I got such nostalgia when I reread my Beauty and the Beast fanfic and how funny I made it with those characters. I just had to bring that back in especially with all the ideas that are now going through my mind with these new additions. More hilarity will happen, do not worry.

Then there's the real change. Misaki herself. Now she is called by a name that I am more agreeable with, unlike her former name Kyou. _-cringes at memory-_ I am much more satisfied with it and I hope you guys like it too. Even her appearance is different, as with her former design, I felt that she looked nothing like the twins and more like Kyouya and that was just... _-facepalm-_ I still question what went on in my teenage years when I first wrote the story.

Anyway, I hope you guys like this update and to leave any reviews, pms, or ideas that you want to pitch to me. _-waves-_


End file.
